


Breaking and Entering

by gozita2003



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gozita2003/pseuds/gozita2003
Summary: Everything is always Minako's fault and this is part of her life. As an officer, when something goes wrong, she can only list the possibilities of what was done wrong. Rei, however, intends to let her know that this one wasn't on her while letting her get her broken self out some. 100% smut. Reinako Rei/Minako





	Breaking and Entering

Minako turned the engine to her patrol car off and simply sat there in silence. It had been a bad night. Nothing went as it should. No night was supposed to be like this, not with her on the scene. She was quick, knew what to do, and was willing to take risks that others wouldn't...no they couldn't. Years of senshi training had her able to walk across beams on the top of a building like it was riding a bike.

Tonight had gone too differently. It wasn't her fault, actually, this time. Hostage situation near the docks in a warehouse. It was supposed to be the other two officers present kept the suspect distracted while she snuck in to attack from above. No guns would have to be fired that night. The poor hostage...a teenager, 13. Ino Yukichi. He would be a high schooler next year.

Minako shut her eyes, the scene force replaying again. One of the stupid officers reacted to a false threat. He fired his gun and hit the target...but the gun the target was holding also went off and hit the kid right in the chest. Minako had to be quick. She climbed down and ran over, putting pressure on the wound, clenching her jaw hard enough to feel the pain. That was the first time a gun had been fired at a scene since she had become an officer of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department.

The good news was that the kid was going to live. She had acted quick enough to stop him from bleeding out. More because of her senshi life-style of having to save her own team more than once. Still, she had to live with not acting quickly enough to prevent the entire disaster from going down. Not to mention the grueling two hours of paperwork she had to do back at the office after all was said and done. Groaning, she ran her hands over her face.

Deciding that was enough, she stepped out of her car, her shoe crunching in the snow that had fallen. Snow was supposed to be this beautiful thing and normally, Minako loved it. Tonight though, she didn't. She just saw it stained as red as she did any time she thought of London. Dragging herself up the stairs to her apartment, she unlocked the door and stepped inside, carefully taking her shoes off. They needed polishing. Maybe in the morning or later when she wouldn't sleep. Then she took her gloves off and sat them on the table next to the door with a sigh, followed by her keys. Reaching behind her, she locked the door.

Dragging her feet, she stepped into her kitchen and opened the cabinet for a glass, sitting it down on the counter, but still holding it. She just stared at it. Then, as though all the rage build up was ready to unleash, she picked up the glass and started to chuck it to the ground, ready for it to shatter into a thousand pieces. Instead someone grabbed her wrist and caught the glass midair. Minako reacted on pure instinct.

She twisted her hand around and grabbed the hand of the intruder and forced them around, painfully pulling their arm behind their back and slamming them face first into her fridge before she processed who it was. "Rei!?" To her credit, she hadn't dropped the glass she caught, only let out a grunt as face met fridge.

"You can let me go." There was only the tiniest hint of discomfort in her voice at the position she was in. Minako didn't let go, only adjusted it so the twist on the arm was less painful.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment? Did you break in?"

"Kind of hard to break into a place when the owner gave you the key like two weeks ago." Right, she had just moved here and gave Rei a spare to come over with. "Rough night?"

"Fucking...don't." Minako immediately got defensive and bristled hard. "I don't want nor need your sympathy."

"I didn't say that's what I was here to give, either."

"Then why are you here?" The question was loaded. To most it would probably sound like Minako was pissed, but at this point? She wasn't. They were playing a game now.

"I don't think I need to answer that. We both know why."

"...Set the glass down on the counter." Rei did just as instructed before Minako yanked that hand behind her back. With the skill she had been using as an officer for a long time now, she held both of Rei's hands in place with one hand while she opened a pouch on her belt with her other. Pulling out a pair of handcuffs, she firmly cuffed Rei's hands beside her back. Maybe taking her belt off in the bedroom rather than the front door was a more brilliant idea than she expected.

She yanked Rei off the fridge and forced her down the hallway before shoving her hard on the bed. Her brain hadn't actually processed when Rei was wearing. A button down shirt that was two buttons too low, showing off her cleavage which lead Minako to believe Rei had a push up bra on. She could see the hints of lace from the bra as well. A skirt that was too short to be wearing in the snow and a pair of thigh highs with a garter. Rei knew exactly what she was doing when she showed up. Cheater. Probably had a vision about this, so she picked clothing easy to remove and yet what would be left would overwhelm Minako.

Taking in a deep breath, she shifted Rei to be on her back and stared down at her. The handcuffs would cut into her wrists like this, but pain was part of the game tonight. Without warning, she grabbed front of Rei's shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying across the room and clattering as they hit objects here and there. She was right about a push up bra, but the deep purple she had chosen...god it looked so good.

She caught a hint of a smirk on Rei's face and didn't like that. It didn't sit right, not when she was the one calling the shots tonight. She let go of the shirt, watching her thud back onto the bed before pulling her officer's belt off and sitting it down on her dresser. Then she tugged on the tie she had on and pulled it from around her neck. She approached Rei again and proceeded to blindfold her with the tie. If Rei wanted to overwhelm her with clothing, she could return the favor in sensations.

"Not a word. If you speak, we stop. Is that clear?"

"Mm." Rei made a noise in return and Minako saw her stomach clench a little in anticipation. She had every inch of control tonight to do as she pleased. To break and destroy Rei as she saw fit. To make her as broken as Minako felt tonight.

Carefully, she pulled Rei's skirt off. It was expensive, she remembered that. The last thing she would need is Rei laying into her in the morning time over a fucking skirt she'd destroyed in her rush. But she didn't need to rush, not tonight. Part of her also wanted to cover Rei's mouth up, but there were two problems with that. One, the noises she would make would be muffled. Two, she needed that mouth later.

Skirt removed, she really took the sight of Rei in this perfect lingerie in, handcuffed on her bed, and blindfolded. Minako had to take a shaky breath in. She paused and took her phone out taking a photo. Rei went to complain when she heard the click of the shutter, went to say no, but she stopped and shut her mouth. She knew if she complained, the game was over. Minako needed this image for later, for science.

Minako was curious how much she'd seen in her vision. How much she could change. How much she could shatter Rei. Any other day, she'd shove her underwear aside and slide her fingers into her and just let her come hard enough to nearly black out. Not tonight, no. Instead she walked over to her bedside table and pulled it open.

Making a point to make noise, more than necessary, she pulled her vibrator out and a bottle of lube. She would make Hino Rei her bitch tonight. She dipped onto the bed between Rei's legs and could see her tense again as she waited for something, anything. Minako had to be careful in how she played this out. Tease. Torment. Leave her begging for more and less. Break her physically and mentally.

She reached forward and ran a single finger up Rei's thigh, just light enough to be felt. Trailing it up, she stopped at the edge of her underwear. She watched Rei's thighs clench as she waited. After only two seconds of waiting, she ran her index finger up the already slightly damp fabric of her underwear. Rei immediately shuddered. She was already ready to go, which saved a lot of time.

As she pulled her finger away, Rei made the tiniest whimper in the back of her throat, hips coming up just lightly to follow. The vision she had must have made her ache already. It made it all the easier. Reaching over, she picked the vibrator up, having a small internal debate with herself over how to use it best.

With a satisfied smirk before anything started, she clicked it on and watched Rei jump a little bit. It was a lower setting, but loud enough to be heard. She wrapped her hand around it for a moment, trying to warm it up. She wanted Rei to suffer, but she wasn't totally heartless. Ice cold vibrator was not the most comfortable thing in existence. The good news was that Minako had just charged it the day before so it was good to go for hours.

Letting it go once it felt warm enough, she lowered it down right below Rei's navel, watching her jump again and her hips push up into it. Any other day, Minako would have traveled downwards with it, but not this night. Instead she moved up and heard Rei take in a deep breath.

Once she reached the bra, she had more options. Did she leave it on, or take it off? It had a clip on the front. No, this was more fun. She ran the tip of the vibrator over Rei's breasts, working her way towards the center, stopping on her nipple and sitting it there for a long moment. She watched as Rei bit her lip, chest pushing up into the feeling. She repeated the motion on the opposite side.

After a few alterations, she turned the vibrator off and sat it back to the side. She would need it again shortly. For now, she leaned over Rei, letting her long hair graze Rei's body, seeing her shudder. Her body was already sensitive. Good. Perfect, even. Every delicious muscle in her stomach tensed as she ran over them with her hand, splaying it across her stomach and resting it there. Shortly, she'd have to shift Rei off her hands for a bit.

Until then...Minako leaned down and bit at the top of one of Rei's breasts, right above the lace and got a squeak in return. She soothed it with her tongue, sliding her hand slowly up to the clasp on the bra, snapping it open with practiced ease. Normally Rei didn't wear clothing like this...but Minako had enough times to know how to do without having to look.

Pushing the bra aside as much as it could go, she slid her hands up and cupped her breasts, giving them both a squeeze, enough to be felt.

"Mmmm…" Noises she would allow. She couldn't stop Rei entirely. And in all honesty, if Rei managed to keep her mouth shut during this entire ordeal, she'd be surprised. Maybe rewards her, take her down to that cafe place again where they had gotten smashed once. The sweets were so good.

Enough of that. She pulled Rei up to sitting up, letting her flex her hands and get feeling back in them. She could see some bruising already. She let her lean against the headboard and slid off the bed herself. She walked back over to her officers belt and pulled the keys to the handcuffs out, setting them on the nightstand. Later, she wouldn't want to bother getting them, but she would need to free her girlfriend by the end of it all.

She unbuttoned her shirt, watching Rei who was listening closely, intently. Her ears straining for any sign of what was to come. Which, if you asked Minako, was going to be many times and many things. She was off tomorrow...she let the shirt hit the ground. She'd iron it when she polished her shoes. Wasting no further time, she stripped the rest of her clothing off, letting it all hit the ground as loudly as one could. Really her shirt probably made the loudest noise with the badges and medals attached still.

"Oh Rei. This is going to be fun for both of us." It was the first words that had been spoken since it all really started. She positioned herself between Rei's legs, leaning down, letting her thumbs toy with the edge of Rei's underwear, humming a little. She leaned forward and pressed firmly with her tongue, dragging it up and got a heavy moan in return. Good, she was even wetter than before.

She sat up and picked the vibrator up again, this time with the lube, taking her time to make sure it was properly coated. More options open to her, but she had known from the moment she decided to use the vibrator, exactly what she was going to do with it. She pulled Rei's underwear to the side and carefully worked the vibrator in, keeping it off intentionally. Rei's hips would jump every once in awhile and she bit her lip at the pressure and pleasure. Minako knew this wasn't something Rei normally did, really only did it if Minako got her off this way.

Then she flicked the vibrator on. This time, she put it on high, though and Rei instantly gasped and jumped, her upper body leaning forward. She clearly hadn't expected that. Minako really hadn't done it before but a lot of things about tonight were new. Such as positioning Rei's underwear right over it to keep it in place with a smirk. Then she coerced Rei into laying back down, watching her twitch once every few minutes with a low groan, not even touching her. It was...sexy, to say the least.

With a smirk on her face, she moved to the top of the bed, kneeling there next to Rei and down next to her ear. "Your turn to take my breath away." Tucking her hair behind her ear, Minako swung her other leg over Rei's face and carefully bent her knees. She needed to give no further instruction or the smallest hint to what she meant. Instantly Rei was biting at her thighs in a teasing manner and Minako bit her lip. She had to wonder how intense everything felt to Rei with her vision obscured, with all the new elements involved. Sure she'd tied Rei up a few handful of times, but never handcuffs. Especially her work ones.

Minako moaned as Rei leaned up, pressing the lightest kiss to her. It was soft, gentle, and everything Minako wasn't and everything she wanted and didn't want. She wanted to say be rough, be hard. But Rei's psychic powers must have kicked in or she just knew because the next thing Minako knew, Rei was putting the entire force of her jaw into every stroke and she had to gasp, leaning forward and bracing her arms against the wall in front of her. Fuck. It all felt so good. Her mind was finally blanking out, the thoughts of everything wrong with tonight melting away into pure pleasure.

Suddenly she felt Rei jolt under her and her teeth grazed her just a little too hard and Minako hissed, but all the same, the pain was welcome and she faltered as she came hard, using the wall to keep her up from collapsing straight on Rei's face. She was sure they had both just came within moments of each other. Catching her breath, she got off the bed and knew she was right instantly with the way Rei was continuing to flinch as the vibrator just sent shock after shock through her overly sensitive body.

Giving some mercy, Minako moved to the end of the bed and slowly and carefully removed it, but made a direct point to drag it across Rei's clit, instantly sending her into another immediate orgasm.

"Fuck!" Okay so that was impressive. She'd lasted this long but Minako wasn't going to call her out on it. Mostly because she was far from done. Hooking her fingers into Rei's underwear, she pulled it off and let it drop to the ground. She'd noted how absolutely soaked they were with a satisfied smirk. Five more.

Leaning down between Rei's legs once more, she nipped at her inner thigh, watching her muscles contract. Could tell her hands were clenching behind her back as she struggled to get her breath back. Well, she wouldn't need that anyways. She intentionally dragged her tongue across her has hard as she could and Rei squirmed, both trying to pull away and push closer simultaneously.

Minako slid her hands up and forcefully pushed Rei's hips down and into place. If she moved too much, this wouldn't work nearly as well. She needed Rei to spike, so to speak. Using far less force, she took her time, pushing Rei to her limits, to the edge as she let out a few choked breaths and gasps, trying so hard not to beg. Having the smallest bit of mercy, Minako pushed her tongue against Rei's clit just right and flicked it upwards, sending her spirling into a third orgasm. Four more.

"I'm…" Rei gasped, trying to get her bearings, clearly lost on everything going on. When Minako let her hips go, they twitched and Rei rolled slightly to her side, trying to get pressure off her hands from pushing back on them so hard. Minako caught sight of some bruising forming and she should have felt bad...but senshi healing would have them gone by morning.

All the same, she could work with Rei like this. Wasn't the first time, certainly wouldn't be the last. Minako moved behind Rei, humming a little bit, enjoying every aspect of this entire situation. She slid her right hand across Rei's stomach again, feeling her tense up in anticipation, trying to debate if she could even withstand more. The fire hadn't shown her this much, that was clear.

"I'm still not done, Reiko." She made sure to say it right against the shell of Rei's ear, softly. Rei shuddered in response. Ever so slowly she let her hand slide downwards, pausing at Rei's navel, watching her squirm more as though she wanted Minako to go lower but wanted her to stop all the same. Waiting only a few mere seconds, she slid her hand down and was gentle this time, slow. She never inserted her fingers, instead focusing on getting her off with alterations between everything else. Minako counted the minutes as she listened to Rei struggle with breathing again, moaning low in the back of her throat as she curled forward a little bit, into herself. This orgasm was far less intense, but still left Rei shaking as she cried out. Three.

"I can't…" Rei gasped the words out, shuddering as Minako pulled her hand away.

"You can. You will." Minako shoved her onto her back again, straddling Rei's thigh and shoving her own into Rei. As great as it was getting her off, Minako had her own mounting pleasure to take care of and Rei lacked the focus she would need for Minako to use her mouth twice at this point. Should have done it again sooner. Oh well, it's an afterthought.

She couldn't stop the heavy moan at the pressure as Rei pushed her leg up some, giving her more leverage. Minako put her hands on Rei's hips, needing to stabilize as she grinded back and forth, breath becoming heavy. "Fuck...god, Reiko…" It was good. Even as out of it as Rei was, it was like her body still knew what to do. Knew which muscle to flex in her leg when Minako pushed downwards, knew which time to push up and down into her. All the same, Minako knew exactly how to dig her own thigh into Rei. Which angle to lean at. She wanted to time it just right, wanted them to come together this time without the slight delay.

Minako moaned far louder than she should have, given she lived in an apartment, her body spasming on Rei's, who in turn was writhing below her as she came within short moments of Minako pushing into her hard at her own orgasm. Why worry now about vocal levels when Rei had already been loud once earlier. She had to catch her own breath, quivering as Rei tried to exact a tiny bit of revenge, still sliding her thigh against her. It took as she had to pull away and not let Rei get her off a second time that way. Two more.

She rolled Rei off her back against, this time onto her stomach. Something about this new angle made everything even better. Rei struggled a bit more with her breathing like this, but it gave her hands a break from all the pain she was sure Rei didn't exist at that moment. Nothing but pleasure and intense feelings for her. Licking her lips, Minako made her next two count.

Without any warning, Minako inserted two fingers into Rei and she almost laughed at how she physically jumped off the bed a little at the sudden intrusion. Minako gave her no time to adjust and instantly used the same firm pressure to pull them out some and slam them right back in. Rei groaned and Minako saw her bite the pillow to keep herself grounded in some way since she had nothing to grip onto. Her hands were already balled into fists and jerked at every third or fourth firm stroke of fingers. Minako inserted a third and apparently that was all she needed as Rei screamed into the pillow, body jerking hard and violently. Maybe she could coax Rei into a puddle on the floor to change out the blankets and sheets; she could see how wet her bed had come from bringing Rei this much intense pleasure.

One more, just one more. And Minako knew exactly how she wanted to do this one. She just hoped Rei was stable enough to make it work. Prep work would give her time to catch her breath and calm her body down. Force her to listen to focus, on whatever it was Minako was doing. She got off the bed and returned to her nightstand again, this time going to the bottom drawer and digging into the back, pulling out something they had only used about twice before, usually with Minako receiving; a strap on.

She had to bite her lip as she got it all in place and when she was done she realized Rei was looking right at her, through the blindfold. She couldn't see, but she knew where Minako was, maybe sure of what she was doing? It didn't matter, she would know soon enough.

"Sit up." She pulled Rei into sitting up and couldn't stop from kissing her, hard. She slipped her tongue into Rei's mouth, moaning at the sensation. This wasn't what tonight was about, however. Soft, tender, loving...they could come later. She moved Rei towards the end of the bed and moved to lay down on it, licking her lips at the thought of Rei riding her. Fuck she was ready to go, more than ready.

It was a bit of effort trying to get Rei in place and Minako let out a noise of absolute frustration. She snatched the handcuff keys off the nightstand and leaned up, removing them and throwing them to the floor. Minako wanted to kiss the bruises as she grabbed Rei's hands, but she couldn't. Not now. Not what she needed or wanted Rei to have. Instead, she moved Rei's hands to the strap on who immediately caught on and she saw her swallow hard.

This time Rei would have more movement, since her hands were free. Thinking about, Minako was sure she'd need them to balance properly anyways, to get a good angle for both of them. She hoped Rei wasn't too nervous about doing this, she'd never done it before…

It sure didn't stop her it seemed. Slowly, carefully she lowered herself down onto it and let out a heady moan, jerking a little and Minako watched in amazement as Hino Rei lowered herself down on her. Maybe the vibrator thing earlier encouraged her more into this? Who fucking cared right now?

She let Rei adjust, running her hands up her thighs slowly. This was something out of her wildest dreams and if you would have asked her that morning if Rei would be riding the strap on she was wearing, she'd have laughed long and hard and probably gotten off later on that image. Now? Now it was burned into her mind, hard. She would come to this image for months.

Then Rei was moving and Minako could feel it push up against her with every movement and it was more intense than she expected it to be and gasped for a few movements as Rei tried to find a proper rhythm to work with. Rei's hands shifted onto her ribs and she leaned forward and whatever position she was in was apparently perfect because Rei was moaning loudly. She thought someone pounded on a wall but they could deal. This was a once in a lifetime chance.

Minako reached up, yanking the tie off, needing to really see Rei without anything else in the way. Her eyes were such a mixture of emotions. So much pleasure, yet so done. Minako swallowed hard, gripping her thighs harder as Rei moved faster.

"Fuck..Mina...it's so good..god…" Rei shuddered out a breath. She didn't want Rei to talk earlier but now? Hearing her like this? It was...needed. Wanted. Required. Rei hadn't done this before and she was finding such immense pleasure in it. Something about that...Minako could only let out a shaky breath and a deep moan.

Then Rei hit this angle and Minako let out a choked gasp as it hit her clit perfectly, hands moving from Rei's thighs to her arms, gripping firmly and shaking. She came hard, unexpectedly, but Rei was still going and...god. Was Rei turning this back at her? It didn't matter, it was all pleasure and nothing else. She didn't need to think, couldn't think as Rei thrusted up and down harder.

Zero. Suddenly Rei was kissing her hard, jerking as she finally came, forcing Minako into a second cataclysmic orgasm and sent her reeling, almost blacking out, her lungs forgetting how to body jerked every which way and she held hard to Rei, trying to remain grounded. She wasn't sure how long her eyes were shut before the opened, the world taking several minutes to paint back in properly.

She must have blacked out some, Rei wasn't on her and the strap on was gone. Rei was, instead, wiping at her face. Apparently she had shed some tears and she shut her eyes, reaching her hand up. Her intent was to shove the hands away, but instead, she pressed one to her cheek. She had needed this in more than one way.

"Mina…"

"I'm…" Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth as she tried to function, taking Rei's hand in her own, placing a gentle kiss on her wrist. "I'll be okay."

"Not what I was going to say…" From the sounds of it, Rei was still trying to get her breathing proper. Minako thought about the sheets again. It could wait till morning. The comforter was on the ground anyways. And Rei was a space heater.

"Hmmm?"

"Never...never that many again." Minako opened her eyes to see Rei laid onto her back, still twitching once in awhile.

"It was only seven times."

"SEVEN?" Rei looked over at her. "Fuck I thought it was like...five."

"No. Seven. I counted." Minako reached over her to the floor, covering them up.

"Your bedsheets are totally gross, can we not?"

"...If I take them off and we sleep on the mattress is that fair?"

Rei huffed. "I guess."

Minako gave her a gentle kiss and got up, taking them off as she rolled Rei out of her way. Before laying back down, she helped Rei out of the rest of her sexy clothing, sadly. Then she laid down and covered them up, curling into Rei's arms. Normally she was the one to hold Rei close, but this was how it needed to be.

"You know he lived, right?"

Minako was quiet for a long time. She didn't want to talk about this, but Rei was too stubborn. "Yes, I know. I'm…"

"And it wasn't your fault, so what's wrong?"

"I didn't act quick enough."

"Piece of fact, for you?"

"What?"

"He shouldn't have even been on that scene. He had already had a history of doing that kind of stuff, but a vision told me this would be his last. Thanks to your super descriptive paperwork." That was...Minako shut her eyes and shuddered, a few tears falling. This time..none of it was her fault. For the first time, this one didn't fall back onto Aino Minako fucking something up.

Rei kissed her tears away before starting to sing softly. It was apparently a song Rei's mother used to sing to her and Minako relaxed finally. "Thank you, Rei. I love you more than I can probably ever get across."

"I think you did that pretty well tonight." The scaracsm was back. She apparently hadn't fucked her brains out hard enough. Ten times next time.

"You know what I mean."

"Mina, you've done far more than enough for me. I couldn't ask for more. All I ask right now, is that you sleep because tomorrow I'm pretty sure I'm going to be stuck living in your bed and you'll have to order in food and feed me."

Minako smiled into Rei's shoulder at that. Okay so maybe it was enough. Not enough to totally impair her thoughts, but she'd take impairing her body. She gently kissed Rei's shoulder, who shuddered. Still overly sensitive. Good.

"Sleep, Mina."

"...Good night Reiko, I love you."

"I love you too. Very much." Minako had barely heard the words as the exhaustion of the stress, the feeling of being upset for hours, and the intense sex took her out.


End file.
